<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surprise's Make The World Go Round by androgynousclintbarton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366314">Surprise's Make The World Go Round</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton'>androgynousclintbarton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Pregnant Kakashi, Trans Hatake Kakashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23366314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Tumblr Prompt “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Surprise's Make The World Go Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything stunk. Not in a bad way particularly, but with a strong aroma that mixed together in a volatile mix which made his stomach twist and turn. Usually he’d blame it on others, but today there was a whole new reason for his nausea.</p>
<p>           A new understanding for him as to why he had been feeling this way about smell for a while now. After all, it usually didn’t both him this much when he was wearing his mask.</p>
<p>           “You don’t look like you’re doing well,” He glanced over at Gai, sure that his face was displaying his discomfort perfectly. It was hard for him to keep that to himself when it came to smells after all. Always had been. “You sure you don’t want to head back to our apartments?”</p>
<p>           “I promised you a night out.” he huffed, determined to keep his promise as long as possible. Sure, it sucked, but Gai deserved this. He deserved the whole world and if Kakashi could give it to him he would.</p>
<p>           For now, however, a date night out and the ‘good news’ (according to Tsunade-Sama) was going to have to be enough.</p>
<p>           “It’s not exactly a fun night out if you’re suffering,” Gai pressed on, obviously determined to get them out of there, or to at least get Kakashi to admit what had him making such a face. “You look like you’re about to keel over.”</p>
<p>           Well, that wasn’t far from the truth.</p>
<p>           “I’ll be fine,” Kakashi waved his hand dismissively “besides, we already ordered food. It would be rude to leave now.”</p>
<p>           “I guess…” Gai examined his face once more before sighing “Alright, but if you feel like you’re just getting worse we’re leaving, got it?”</p>
<p>           “Fine,” Kakashi rolled his eyes. His boyfriend worried way too much “Now can we talk about something more interesting? It might actually help my situation.”</p>
<p>           Gai smiled fondly “Well, you did tell me that you had something you wanted to talk about.” Kakashi kicked himself mentally for saying that earlier when he got gone to meet up with Gai. It would have been better to keep his mouth shut until he knew exactly how he was going to tell Gai the news.</p>
<p>           “Ya, about that…’ He turned his eyes up towards the ceiling, trying to think of the best way to break the news to his boyfriend. Problem was, everything he could come up with came with a reaction scenario followed closely behind, and they never ended well for him.</p>
<p>           He had no idea how he was supposed to tell Gai that he was going to be a dad…that they were going to be dad’s, when that had never actually been a topic of discussion brought up between the two of them before.</p>
<p>            It’s not like it had been planned at all. They used protection, and Kakashi had never really entertained the idea of getting pregnant long enough to actually worry about it. He was a shinobi after all. He didn’t have time to be pregnant, or any desire to be.</p>
<p>           “Come on,” he met Gai’s eyes, sighing when he saw a soft smile plastered on the other man’s face. Why was it so hard to talk to him? “You know you can tell me anything.”</p>
<p>           Even with the obvious promise that Gai wasn’t planning on going anywhere, Kakashi still found it hard to find the right words. He hadn’t really had time to process what was going on himself, having only gotten the news that morning when he had complained about nausea and back pain to Shizune.</p>
<p>           The worst part of it all was they didn’t even have that much time to prepare. What Kakashi had thought was himself being too lazy and not working out enough, resulting in his stomach getting bigger and bigger no matter how much more training he did, turned out to be pregnancy. About 36 weeks of it.</p>
<p>           How was he supposed to explain all of that?</p>
<p>           “Here we go,” His head snapped up when he heard another voice. Only now was he noticing that the waiter had shown up with their food, an odd occurrence since he usually new long before they arrived. “Enjoy your meals.”</p>
<p>           Looking down at the plate that had been placed in front of him, Kakashi winced when his stomach turned once more. Now was not the time for this kid to be bothering him, especially when he had ordered his favorite meal.</p>
<p>           That was just rude.</p>
<p>           “Kakashi…” He looked up to meet Gai’s eyes, grunting in response as the Nausea got even worse with the smell of fish directly in front of him “are…are you…”</p>
<p>           “Excuse me,” He pushed his chair away from the table, groaning when the movement only seemed to worsen the nausea even more “I’ll just be in the bathroom throwing my fucking guts up because our unborn kid wants to be a dick!”</p>
<p>           He didn’t wait for a response, bolting to his feet and heading directly for the nearest trash can. Though, on his way out the front door he was pretty certain he could hear Gai finally stumbling through some confusion to scream out a very surprised “Our WHAT!?”.</p>
<p>           He wasn’t going to be alone for long, that much was sure, and this time Gai wasn’t going to wait for an explanation.</p>
<p>           Hopefully it didn’t take him too long to throw up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>